Micro Tech
by nonniewriter
Summary: Steve needs to learn how to use a tablet for his knew job in animation and is forced to take some courses, then he meets his teacher. Cocky, arrogant, a complete bastard and for some reason will not leave him alone. Modern Day AU in which Tony thinks he's god's gift to the world and Steve's oblivious to everything.


"Micro- tech support, you're speaking with Tony how can I help?"  
Steve balanced the phone against his ear, keeping his hands free to work with the new tablet he'd been given.  
"Yeah hi, um I was just having some trouble with the installation process on one of your tablets?"  
"Right, and what are you trying to install?" The voice on the other end sounded bored.  
"Well I've been given a list of things that should already be on here I just need to install them, I'm just not sure how to do that."  
"So you want me to tell you how to go through the instillation process?" Steve nodded his head before remembering that the tech guy couldn't see him and responded with a yes.  
Tech Guy, as Steve had dubbed him, sighed heavily, not even trying to hide his annoyance. Steve was quickly beginning to dislike this man.  
"Right, go into the applications folder and right click on the…"  
"Wait hang on," Steve interrupted, "Where do I find the Applications folder?"  
There was a small stunned silence from the end of the phone. Steve wasn't really sure _how_ a silence could be stunned but that's what was happening. When the tech guy spoke it was slow and spaced out, as if he was talking to a four year old.  
"Click on the home button to the left of your page. Then click the search bar and type in, Applications. Then wait." Steve tried not to growl a string of insults about the patronising, self-righteous, "I can't find the applications folder."  
"It might also be called programs, have you never installed something?" Tony was used to dealing with older customers who needed to skype their grandchildren but couldn't work the webcam. It was the same boring monotony of 'have you tried turning it off and then on?' with a roll of the eyes and a sickly sweet finish of 'I'm so glad I could help you. Thank you for calling micro tech and have a lovely day!' All of it was practise to the point that all the conversations had blurred together into the giant, soul sucking monster he called his job. But this guy was different, this guy couldn't have been more than 30 from the way he sounded. Tony just didn't get calls like this.  
"I mean seriously, have you been living with wolves all your life?" Ok so technically Tony wasn't meant to insult the customers. In fact he may have been told two or ten times to just stick to the problems of the customers. It hadn't helped Tony's case telling the boss that stupidity _was_ a problem for the customers. Really though, who under the age of the sixty didn't know how to make a damn installation.  
"No for your information I was not 'raised by wolves.'" Wow touchy.  
"I've got the programs folder. What now?"  
_Get in your time machine and go back to the 1800's. "_Right click whichever programs you want to install and click 'run installation.' It'll tell you the rest from there."  
There was a small moment of silence as Tony waited for the guy to complete Tony's instruction and apparently start his life in the 21st century.  
"Oh excellent, it's working."  
Tony smirked, "You sound surprised."  
There was a slight hesitation from the other end as the guy started to trip over himself trying to apologise. "I just meant, um sorry. I just… nothings been working lately and I'm in way over my head and just, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."  
Tony laughed, and he's sure right next to don't insult the customer was the instruction no laughing at said customers but Tony couldn't help himself.  
"It's fine really, is there anything else I could help you with today sir?" And look at that, Tony slipped right back into character, flawless work.  
"No thank you. That's pretty much it, for now anyway. Thank you for your help though." God the guy sounded like he generally meant it, wasn't that adorable.  
"It was all my pleasure." Lies, all a pack of lies. "You have a lovely day now and thank you for choosing micro tech." And with a press of a button Tony transferred calls to his next nightmare.  
"Micro- tech support, you're speaking with Tony how I can help?"

So I hope you liked that. This is just a little taste of something that i'm hoping to continue. I'm going to try and stick to this story as much as I can. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading!


End file.
